gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry McIntosh
American |family = Dexie |affiliations = |vehicles = Red Huntley Sport |voice = Lauren McFall}} Kerry McIntosh is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V . She is a 28 year old supermodel from San Fierro with a history of drug and alcohol abuse. She is a parody of both supermodel Kate Moss and singer Britney Spears (particularly her 2007 meltdown). Biography Background Not much is known about Kerry's story before the events of GTA TBOGT. According to her LCPD Database page, she has been arrested twice, once in 2006 for a DWI (Driving While Intoxicated) and also in 2007 for possession of cocaine. Also in 2007, she was photographed with a male stripper blowing cocaine up her ass at a Love Fist reunion after-party, which marked the beginning of her breakdown and subsequently boosted her career according to Weazelnews.com. She had a reality show sponsored by Salivex, who pulled down its ads in 2008 due to the lack of breakdowns on camera. After her agent told her the news, she ran naked through the freeway while pulling out her hair. Events of TBoGT In The Ballad of Gay Tony, during one Club Management session, Luis has to drive to Bohan to the Iron Belly Deli to pick up a take-out order and return the food to the Hercules gay bar for Ms. McIntosh. During this errand, Ms. McIntosh's personal assistant Danni calls Luis multiple times en route to the club, checking on the order. If the player takes too long to deliver, Ms. McIntosh finds a pizzeria in Alderney, much to the frustration of Luis, who went through all that trouble for nothing. Presumably the night before the mission Tunnel of Death, she went to a four-day, luxury rehab clinic in Los Santos before checking out on day three, again going under the influence of drugs and alcohol and crashing her red Huntley Sport into a Wigwam Burger restaurant that night. She was supposedly going to stay at another luxury rehab facility in outer space when she decided to stay on earth and sue her previous clinic for being ineffective, later going to a Bahamas luxury clinic. Not long after, she chased a bathroom-peeping paparazzi away from her townhouse wielding a kitchen knife. Events of GTA V During the events of Grand Theft Auto V, she is encountered by Trevor Philips near the Vangelico Jewel Store in Rockford Hills, Los Santos with her dog Dexie. Trevor is ordered by Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill to collect Dexie's collar as a souvenir, which results in the dog fleeing at the sight of Trevor when approached, much to the dismay of Ms. McIntosh. After following Dexie to a stop, he approaches the animal and takes its jewel-encrusted collar. Kerry also has a Bleeter profile and her bleets can be read from time to time. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearences ;TBoGT * Club Management (Voice) ;GTA V * Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto V, she's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. *Kerry had blonde hair in Grand Theft Auto V. *Her in-game model in GTA V is the same one used for Lacey Jonas. **The in-game model slightly resembles the pop artist Britney Spears. ** Luis claims that Kerry suffers of bulimia. Gallery KerryMcIntosh-GTAIV.jpg|Kerry in GTA IV 120px-Kerry_McIntosh2C_IV.png|Kerry's highway breakdown Dexie.jpg|Dexie, Kerry's dog Navigation es:Kerry McIntosh McIntosh, Kerry McIntosh, Kerry McIntosh, Kerry Category:Characters in GTA V